Et les flocons tombent encore
by Plume1304
Summary: "Je pense qu'il va falloir que vos défis cessent, commença Stoïck." "Il est hors de question que je perde ! s'écria Jack." "Et moi non plus, approuva Harold." Hijack.


_Titre : _Et les flocons tombent encore

_Auteur : _Plume1304

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont la propriété de Dreamworks Animation.

_Bla bla très important :_ Je dédie ce OS à Raven Howl, qui m'a aidée à trouver un titre, et parce que c'est Ravie, tout simplement.

_Bla bla important : _Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est un OS de Noël (un peu en retard), qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Ecrit à partir d'un gros délire.

_Bla bla moins important :_ Mention du _Cadeau du Furie Nocturne_. Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu, Snoggletog correspond à Noël !

_Warning :_ Fluff, fluff, fluff !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em>Et les flocons tombent encore<em>

* * *

><p>Quelques fois, c'était dur, d'être chef.<p>

Ce fut la première pensée qu'eut Stoïck ce matin-là, en se rendant sur la place principale du village. Il y avait encore un attroupement. Ça arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment, et à chaque fois, Stoïck avait peur d'en connaître la raison. Inévitablement, il se retrouvait avec une main plaquée sur le front, poussant de profonds soupirs, les joues souvent colorées d'un rouge heureusement peu voyant, dû à un étrange mélange de honte et de colère.

La première fois que ça eut lieu, il s'était demandé ce qu'il se passait, et si les concernés n'avaient, par hasard, pas pris un sacré coup sur la tête. Mais non, ils étaient toujours aussi sains d'esprit que lui — enfin, ça restait à prouver, persistait à croire Stoïck. Le chef devait bien avouer qu'il était déconcerté à chaque fois que le village se rassemblait quelque part, et espérait secrètement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce à quoi il pensait.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que Stoïck la Brute s'était dirigé vers le brouhaha de la foule ce matin-là. Et lorsqu'il eut découvert ce qui se tramait, sa main voltigea pour se plaquer sur son front et il grommela le nom de son fils entre ses dents.

Le dit fils était lui même au premier rang de l'attroupement, afin de mieux admirer le spectacle. Parce que, selon lui, ça valait le coup d'œil.

Jack Frost était l'objet même de toute cette attention et des chuchotements bruyants des Berkois, accompagné de Krokmou, qu'Harold lui avait "généreusement prêté pour besoin professionnel".

Tout en lançant des regards assassins vers son ami aux cheveux bruns, il sautillait, tournoyait, dansait autour du dragon noir, qui, les pupilles dilatées, semblait apprécier. Et, pour couronner le tout, il chantait. Il chantait une chanson d'amour à Krokmou. Jack se retint de justesse d'aller frapper Harold, et se contentait de lui jeter des regards noirs aussi fréquemment qu'il le pouvait, tout en continuant ses pirouettes.

_— Mais je t'offrirai des trésors..._

Sauf qu'en ce moment, Harold se fichait bien de ce qu'essayait de lui communiquer Jack, parce qu'il riait beaucoup trop pour cela, applaudissant de temps en temps malgré le bâton veiné de glace de son ami qu'il tenait entre ses mains provisoirement.

_— Je chanterai à pleine voix ! Je te protégerai des coups du sort..._

Contraint et forcé, l'albinos continua de tournoyer autour de la bête, sa main glissant quelques fois sur ses écailles. Il caressa doucement le menton de Krokmou qui ronronna de bonheur. Mais dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

Et Harold qui continuait de rire ! Jack se jura de préparer une vengeance plus terrible encore que ce qu'il devait faire en public lorsque ça serait son tour.

_— Si tu restais près de moi !_

Et il ponctua la dernière phrase de son chant en embrassant rapidement le museau de Krokmou sous les explosions de joie d'Harold. Puis, dégouté, il essuya ses lèvres avec sa manche tandis que le dragon affichait une tête traumatisée.

C'en fut trop pour Stoïck. Si entendre la grossière parodie de leur chant, à Valka et lui, l'avait tout d'abord figé, il n'en était plus rien maintenant, et il s'avança au milieu du cercle formé, avant d'attraper Harold et Jack par les épaules.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? gronda-t-il.

Jack sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même, mais ouvrit finalement la bouche sous le regard menaçant de son ami.

— Je déclare mon amour à Krokmou, Chef.

Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau, vivement suivi par la foule autour de lui. Les joues de Jack étaient cramoisies, et il dut se retenir de passer une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste gêné.

Stoïck poussa un profond soupir, puis leur ordonna de le suivre jusque chez lui. Puis, il se détourna et commença à avancer, sans même vérifier que les deux le suivaient bien. Harold rendit son bâton à Jack, puis les deux garçons s'empressèrent d'obéir, essayant de reprendre contenance, l'un à cause de son fou rire, l'autre à cause de sa honte. Et les applaudissements et les sifflements de la foule ne l'aidaient vraiment pas. Il eut même droit à une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Rustik, d'un "Bravo, champion !" des jumeaux, et d'un regard dédaigneux d'Astrid.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois arrivés à destination, le Chef ferma la porte derrière eux.

— Je pense qu'il va falloir que vos défis cessent, commença-t-il.

Les deux garçons se consultèrent du regard.

— Il est hors de question que je perde ! s'écria Jack.

— Et moi non plus, approuva Harold.

Stoïck souffla une énième fois en sentant la détermination des deux amis. Son fils avait les poings sur les hanches, et Jack les mains crispées sur son bâton. Il décida d'abandonner.

— Très bien, continuez de vous ridiculiser.

Cela parut satisfaire les deux jeunes.

**OoO**

Les défis avaient commencé environ un mois auparavant, et depuis, ils s'enchaînaient. Ils étaient variés : voler sur un autre dragon que le sien pendant une semaine (Krokmou avait par ailleurs vivement protesté), gêler la barbe du chef, dire à Gueulfor à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux... Tous avaient été acceptés, c'était la règle.

L'une des règles, à vrai dire, car les défis en comportaient trois. La première, en effet, était qu'aucun pari ne pouvait être refusé, auquel cas l'autre devra être proclamé vainqueur par le perdant devant tout le village avant de le condamner à une semaine de loyaux services. Et ça, Jack et Harold se le refusaient. Question d'orgueil et de fierté.

La deuxième règle était que les défis ne devaient pas mettre de vie en danger. C'était Harold qui avait imposé cette règle, Jack trouvant pourtant très amusante l'idée de refiler une pneumonie à Rustik.

La troisième règle était que les paris ne devaient pas jouer sur la vie privée de celui qui devrait les accomplir de façon indélébile. Les deux étaient d'accord, pour ce coup là. Harold ne voulait pas voir son mariage prochain avec Astrid gâché, et Jack respectait cela.

Au début, toute cette mascarade avait amusé Stoïck. Après tout, les deux garçons ne faisaient rien de bien grave, et divertissaient un peu les habitants. Cependant, lorsque Jack avait gelé son épaisse barbe rousse sous l'œil amusé de son propre fils, il avait décrété que cela ne l'amusait plus du tout.

Le chef soupira et passa une main sur son front en se remémorant ce souvenir pas très plaisant. Jackson Frost était, comme il se plaisait à le dire, un sacré numéro.

Il avait débarqué deux années auparavant. C'était Harold qui l'avait trouvé, lors d'une de ses virées avec Krokmou, évanouit mais tenant fermement un bâton entre ses doigts sur le petit lac gelé de la crique qui avait permis de fonder cette amitié entre les dragons et les vikings. Il l'avait ramené au village, et on prodigua à Jack divers soins qui lui permirent de reprendre connaissance quelques heures plus tard.

Seulement, la seule chose qui put leur apprendre l'hospitalisé à son réveil fut son nom. Malgré les questions pesantes des autres, Jack Frost ne put rien dire d'autre. Tous ses souvenirs semblaient s'être volatilisés. Lorsqu'il fouillait son esprit, en essayant d'y mettre le plus de conviction possible, il ne rencontrait qu'un vague brouillard qui semblait recouvrir toutes ses dernières années d'un voile impénétrable.

Finalement, les vikings avaient cessé d'insister, voyant bien qu'ils ne tireraient rien du garçon, pour simplement espérer que cette amnésie tomberait un jour. Ils proposèrent à Jack de rester et ce dernier, n'ayant nulle part où aller, s'empressa d'accepter. Ce fut Harold qui lui enseigna la vie à Berk lors des premiers jours. Le petit brun avait vivement insisté, usant de différents arguments. En vérité, il se sentait juste responsable de ce garçon à qui il donnait pourtant volontiers deux ans de plus que lui.

Mais, au fil des jours, Harold, puis finalement tout le village put se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait chez Jack.

Premièrement, ses cheveux, blancs comme la neige. Ils avaient intrigué, au début, et on avait essayé de chercher la raison de cette couleur, mais on avait finit par abandonner. Après tout, cela ne faisait que rajouter une couche mince au mystère qu'était Jack Frost.

Ensuite, il y avait les flocons. Ces flocons, léger et délicats, qui s'échappaient doucement des mains de Jack, et venaient danser entre ses doigts pour finalement mourir sur le sol. Harold avait mis quelques temps avant de les remarquer, puisque Berk était, à cette période, constamment recouverte de neige. Mais quand il vit son nouvel ami fixer intensément ses mains, ou plutôt ce qui s'en échappait, Harold dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : la neige formait, certes, une pellicule sur le sol, mais elle ne tombait plus. Ces flocons-là n'étaient pas naturels...

Il en fut sûr lorsqu'un jour, Jack posa sa main un peu trop vivement sur son bureau pour attirer son attention. Ce jour là, les petites arabesques qui avaient serpentées sur le bois sombre l'avaient effectivement interloqué.

La dernière étrangeté de Jack apparut environ un mois plus tard, alors que les deux volaient sur le dos de Krokmou, qui avait fermé les yeux de contentement. Harold avait était interpellé lorsqu'il sentit que le bras qui lui encerclait la taille venait de disparaitre. C'était toujours un seul bras qui s'enroulait autour de lui, l'autre tenant l'étrange bâton que Jack n'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil, ce fameux jour.

Ainsi donc, le poids de Jack contre lui venait de disparaitre subitement, et Harold, inquiet, fut contraint de se retourner pour voir que son ami s'était mis debout sur le dos de Krokmou, les bras écartés, son bout de bois en prolongeant un, et les yeux fermés.

Et puis, lorsqu'Harold ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile et de se rasseoir, Jack sauta. Affolé, le brun avait crié son prénom, son cœur battant la chamade, et avait fait descendre Krokmou en piqué, pour rattraper son ami le plus vite possible. Mais il n'y avait aucun corps en train de tomber sous lui.

Harold s'était tout d'abord inquiété et avait frénétiquement sondé l'océan des yeux, avant qu'un hurlement de joie ne le force à lever les yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit l'avait laissé sans voix.

Jack volait littéralement dans les airs. Il tourbillonnait, le vent faisant s'emmêler encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient ses cheveux, tandis qu'un large sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage rieur.

Harold l'avait contemplé quelques minutes, bouche bée, avant de réagir et de crier à son ami qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et qu'il lui avait sûrement fichu la plus grande frousse de sa vie, son combat contre la Mort Verte exclu.

Jack s'était contenté de répondre par un éclat de rire, et Harold s'était dit que, décidemment, son ami n'était vraiment pas normal.

OoO

— Tiens, fit-il en lui fourrant un morceau de charbon noirci dans les mains.

— Hors de question.

— Harold... essaya-t-il de protester.

Mais l'autre se contenta de secouer vivement la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Non. La règle est claire : on n'a pas le droit de mettre la vie de l'autre en danger !

Jack esquissa un sourire devant l'air buté de son ami.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec ce défi-là, jugea-t-il bon de remarquer en levant un sourcil.

— Le problème ? Mais enfin, Jack, Astrid va me tuer ! Ou pire encore, elle va annuler le mariage !

— J'aime ton sens des priorités.

— Je ne ferai pas ça, conclu Harold d'un ton définitif.

Mais Jack ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et croisa à son tour les bras en prenant bien garde à ne pas tâcher ses vêtements avec le morceau de charbon.

— Donc, tu abandonnes ? Tu me laisses la victoire ? chantonna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il fixa Harold avec un air de défi, et ce dernier soutint son regard quelques minutes, avant de soupirer.

— Très bien. Défi relevé.

Le morceau de charbon passa donc dans ses mains et, le lendemain matin, on put entendre le bruit d'une course poursuite effrénée entre un Harold qui hurlait de peur et une Astrid qui lui promettait tous les malheurs du monde pour avoir teint ses cheveux en noir corbeau durant son sommeil.

Et tandis que Rustik retenait l'ancienne blonde par la taille pour l'empêcher d'étriper Harold, Jack savourait intérieurement sa douce vengeance.

OoO

Snoggletog se rapprochait petit à petit, et tout le village semblait s'atteler à la construction de décorations. Mais celui qui mettait le plus le cœur à l'ouvrage était sans doute Gueulfor, qui s'amusait à confectionner de nouvelles "selles de Snoggletog" pour les dragons. Il avait connu un grand succès lorsqu'il avait débuté leur création, quelques jours auparavant, et, depuis, il croulait sous les commandes.

Gueulfor passait donc encore plus de temps que d'habitude à la forge, et ne supportait pas d'être dérangé. Après tout, les clients comptaient sur lui. Ça n'inquiétait pas vraiment Jack ; Gueulfor était souvent pris de petites lubies.

Ce qui le préoccupait, en revanche, était qu'Harold ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de son défi après près de deux semaines. Et ce n'était sûrement pas bon signe pour lui ; le brun devait préparer un sacré mauvais coup.

— Et donc mon père a finalement fixé la date du mariage au nouvel an. Pour la symbolique. Tu sais, un renouveau, et... Jack, tu m'écoutes ?

Et Harold était justement avec lui au moment présent, à lui faire la conversation tandis que lui s'amusait à observer le village qui s'animait sur la grande place, le regard fixé sur la forge d'où un sifflement joyeux s'échappait.

— Hum ? Oui. Ça fait la troisième fois que tu me le racontes, lui répondit l'albinos distraitement.

— Je sais. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas marié si rapidement. Je... Jack !

Ce dernier lui répondit une nouvelle fois sans réelle conviction en regardant Gueulfor. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harold.

— Jack... ? murmura-t-il mielleusement.

— Oui ? répondit-il sans même le regarder.

Le sourire d'Harold s'agrandit et il passa une main sur le cou de Krokmou, qui les accompagnait.

— Va geler la forge.

A ces mots, Jack se figea instantanément et se retourna vers Harold, les yeux écarquillés.

— Pardon ?

— Fais sortir Gueulfor, et gèle sa forge.

La mâchoire de Jack tomba et il fixa son homologue quelques instants, un air béat plaqué sur le visage.

— Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ? Gueulfor va m'étriper si je lui fais ça. Sans parler du trois quart du village que j'aurai à dos !

Pour seule réponse, Harold lui envoya un regard que Jack interpréta comme signifiant "si tu savais comme je m'en fiche"

— Très bien, je vais le faire, râla-t-il finalement. Mais je t'assure que ton prochain défi ne sera pas de tout repos.

A ces mots, Jack s'en alla, drapé du semblant de fierté qui lui restait. Harold l'observa attentivement tandis qu'il entrait dans la forge et glissait quelques mots à Gueulfor qui partit en direction de la hutte du chef.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chaque recoin de l'atelier était recouvert de givre, et Jack revint vers lui, fier comme un paon.

— Et voilà le travail ! annonça-t-il en se frottant les mains.

OoO

Il était devenu la bête noire de Berk depuis l'incident. Lorsqu'il avait vu son atelier, Gueulfor s'était figé, puis avait hurlé son prénom avant de le noyer de reproches publiquement. Bien sûr, une chose entraînant une autre, tous ceux ayant commandé des selles s'étaient ajoutés, et même Stoïck y avait mis son grain de sel.

Depuis, le forgeron criait à qui voulait l'entendre que cela allait mettre des jours entiers à dégeler. Autant dire que Jack faisait profil bas et n'avait rien proposé à Harold le temps que les choses se tarissent.

Les préparations pour Snoggletog se poursuivaient, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de la fête, et le village entier semblait recouvert de décorations en tout genre. Les dragons y participaient eux-aussi, et aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les vikings.

Jack, perché sur son bâton, observait les autres travailler avec un étrange sourire de satisfaction.

— Eh, l'engelure ! Viens donc aider ! lui cria un des jumeaux, occupé à posé des lanternes sous le porche de l'une des maisons.

L'engelure en question grogna, mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé pendant son activité des plus passionnantes. Il sauta sur le sol en grommelant et s'approcha du petit groupe.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Son faux air courtois fit ricaner Kognedur alors qu'elle lui montrait les lanternes, puis le semblant d'arbre fait de planches de bois vertes installé au centre de la place.

— Il faut installer les lanternes tout en haut de l'arbre, lui précisa Harold en posant une main sur son épaule.

Jack grommela pour la forme, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il s'empara de ce que lui tendaient les jumeaux avec un grand sourire faux et s'envola.

Il continua ainsi à faire des allers retour entre le sol et le ciel toute l'après-midi, alors qu'Harold, Astrid, Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux — enfin, si l'on veut... — s'occupaient des décorations qu'ils pouvaient installer sans s'élever de trois mètres.

Finalement, Harold, Astrid et Jack décidèrent de finir la journée dans les airs, perchés sur le dos de leurs dragons. Du moins, Astrid et Harold, l'albinos refusant catégoriquement de monter sur le dos d'un des reptiles depuis qu'il savait voler, arguant qu'il se sentait plus libre en planant de lui-même.

Cependant, au bout d'une heure de pirouettes, Astrid décida de rentrer. Un battement d'ailes plus tard, elle et Tempête étaient loin. Jack avança près d'Harold.

— J'ai trouvé ton prochain défi ! déclara-t-il.

— Ah oui ? cria Harold couvrir le vent qui battait autour d'eux. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Sauter du dos de Krokmou ?

A ces mots, il décrocha les lanières qui le retenaient à la selle, et se laissa tomber dans le vide, aussitôt imité par son dragon. Jack poussa un cri étranglé. Il avait déjà vu son ami faire, évidemment, mais ça lui flanquait une peur bleue à chaque fois. Après tout, le brun ne pouvait pas voler tout seul, lui. Et Krokmou non plus, d'ailleurs.

Il les surveilla du coin de l'œil et attendit qu'ils remontent bien sagement pour enfin lâcher sa bombe.

— Bien ! Pour ton défi, tu vas devoir jouer l'amoureux transi lors de Snoggletog.

— Quoi ? Rien que ça ? répondit-il, interloqué. Je suppose que ça ne gênera pas Astrid...

Jack afficha un immense sourire.

— Avec un garçon !

— Pardon ?

— Tu devras jouer l'amoureux transi d'un garçon. N'importe qui, je te laisse choisir. Evite tout de même de prendre Gueulfor...

Harold secoua la tête d'un air consterné.

— Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? Astrid ne va pas apprécier...

Il ne reçut qu'un clin d'œil malicieux en réponse.

OoO

C'était enfin le soir de Snoggletog.

Le village entier était illuminé par les lanternes qu'ils avaient posées, et du houx semblait être dissimulé à chaque recoin. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, Jack fut assailli par une dizaine de petits vikings poursuivant des Terreurs Terribles glapissants. A peine une minute plus tard, Gueulfor entra dans son champ de vision et lui plaqua de force deux oreilles de renne sur la tête.

— Euh... Non, décréta Jack alors que Gueulfor le regardait avec contentement.

— Oh que si, jeune homme ! Et gare à toi si tu les enlèves, répondit-il en plantant le bois recouvert de clochettes multicolores qui lui servait de prothèse à la main entre les deux yeux.

L'albinos déglutit et décida que ne pas protester était sans aucun doute une excellente idée. Il hocha la tête nerveusement et se dirigea vers une table où étaient posées plusieurs tasses mousseuses. Dans un coin, bien alignées, reposaient les affreuses boissons d'Astrid dont Jack ne se souvenait plus du nom. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de les distribuer dans le village, mais pas celle de les faire boire. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait avaler cette horreur.

Il tendait sa main pour s'emparer d'une tasse lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière lui.

— Jack ! Mon amour ! Chéri, je suis là !

Il se figea d'horreur et se retourna lentement pour apercevoir Harold, un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage, courant vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentit une masse fondre sur lui, et une seconde plus tard, deux bras l'enlacèrent tandis que des cheveux bruns balayaient doucement sa joue. La salle entière s'était tue, et tous avaient des yeux ronds rivés sur eux.

— Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Comment ça, "qu'est-ce que je fous" ? s'indigna faussement le dit Harold en se dégageant de ses bras. C'est toi qui es parti sans moi, je te rappelle ! Je pense que je vais devoir te punir...

Il finit sa phrase en plaçant une main sur sa hanche et en la faisant monter doucement. Devant eux, deux vikings recrachèrent le contenu de leur verre, et Gueulfor cacha les yeux d'une petite de sa main.

— Euh... fit Jack intelligemment pour répondre à la question muette de la foule. C'est... un jeu. Oui, c'est ça, un jeu. D'ailleurs, on va aller établir les règles dehors, d'accord, Harold ?

Il agrippa la main baladeuse de son ami et l'entraîna hors de la salle, les vikings les suivant des yeux. Ils s'installèrent sur l'une des marches de l'escalier de pierre.

— Harold, tu peux m'expliquer ? débuta-t-il en plissant les yeux dans sa direction.

— Mais t'expliquer quoi, mon amour ?

La lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit de Jack. Le défi.

— Sale petit con, siffla-t-il alors que les épaules de son ami étaient secouées par le rire.

OoO

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, Jack se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir justifier la présence du bras du fils du chef autour de sa taille. La réponse apparue sous la forme de Stoïck, qui soupira en les voyant.

— Encore un de vos défis stupides ? tonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, les vikings poussèrent de grands "Ah !" d'exclamation et on ne prêta presque plus attention à eux. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harold.

— Ça va, mon cœur ?

Jack se plaqua une main sur la tête en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir régler ce léger problème. Ou, tout du moins... Tourner la situation à son avantage. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Très bien, mon ange, et toi ?

Il en avait profité pour se coller à son ami et le faire reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre le mur. Il encercla à son tour sa taille, et approcha son bassin du sien. Soudainement, Harold n'avait plus l'air si fier de lui.

— Euh... Les garçons ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement sur Astrid, à quelques pas d'eux.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

Les joues d'Harold rosirent et il balbutia quelques mots. Jack prit la relève.

— On se montre notre amour, Astrid !

La blonde croisa les bras et tapa du pied, l'air pas content du tout.

— C'est pour notre défi, intervint piteusement Harold.

— Donc, si la demoiselle veut bien nous laisser...

A ces mots, Jack, prit son prétendu amant par la main et l'entraina plus loin dans la salle, sous le regard noir d'Astrid.

— Je suis mort, constata Harold.

— Mais non.

— Jack ! Regarde un peu Astrid.

— Tu m'as choisi pour ton défi, mon grand. C'était à tes risques et périls.

Jack se sentait bêtement fier de lui. Harold avait sans doute pensé retourner son défi contre lui, mais c'était mal le connaître. Il était Jack Frost, par Odin !

— Très bien, chéri, soupira Harold. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, à présent ?

— Ça.

Et Jack se pencha rapidement, et, l'espace d'un instant, ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Ça ne dura qu'un fragment de seconde, pourtant, Harold eut le temps d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

La soirée de Snoggletog risquait d'être un peu plus divertissante que prévu.

OoO

— Harold !

— Désolé, Papa...

C'était au moins la cinquième fois de la soirée que Jack l'embrassait sans prévenir, et leurs exhibitions commençaient à légèrement énerver le chef. Harold soupira. Il avait bien entendu essayé de rendre la pareille à Jack, afin de l'embarrasser, lui aussi (même si il doutait que ça ne puisse ne serait-ce que gêner un peu Jack ; enfin, il voulait tenter tout de même), mais, à chaque fois, l'albinos détournait sa tête en lui murmurant des commentaires scabreux dans l'oreille qui avaient le don de lui monter instantanément le rouge aux joues.

Non, Harold n'avait définitivement pas choisi la bonne cible. Il aurait dû ridiculiser Jack, et, au lieu de ça, il se trouvait avec un albinos fichtrement heureux et fier de lui dans les bras. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Et le pire, dans cette affaire, était sans doute le fait qu'il était obligé de répondre aux charmantes attentions de son ami, comme l'exigeait son défi.

— Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? siffla-t-il alors que l'autre venait de lui embrasser les lèvres une nouvelle fois.

— Ça ne va pas ? Je m'amuse beaucoup trop.

Harold s'écarta de lui en ignorant ses protestations et ses tentatives pour le reprendre dans ses bras.

— Oh, bien sûr, amusons nous aux dépends d'Harold, c'est tellement amusant !

— Tu fais preuve de mauvaise foi. Et arrête de faire ta prude, je ne fais rien de choquant.

— Rien de choquant ? s'indigna-t-il à moitié. Tu m'embrasses devant ma future femme, et c'est rien de choquant ?

Jack secoua la tête avec un drôle d'air figé sur son visage, et se rapprocha du brun qui, cette fois-ci, ne protesta pas lorsque l'albinos lui enserra la taille. Cependant, il déglutit avec appréhension en voyant un sourire carnassier se peindre doucement sur ses lèvres.

— Non, lui dit doucement Jack. Je ne t'embrasse pas.

Harold fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et s'apprêtait à protester lorsque Jack approcha dangereusement son visage souriant du sien. L'instant suivant, Jack mouvait lentement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harold. Il inclina légèrement la tête pour approfondir le baiser,. Lorsqu'il sortit un bout de langue pour le frotter doucement contre les lèvres d'Harold, celui-ci fut surpris et tenta de briser le baiser.

Aussitôt, Jack crocheta son bras sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se dégager et le caressa en douceur. Les lèvres d'Harold s'entrouvrirent sous le choc et Jack en profita pour plonger sa langue à l'intérieur. Il la retira avant que le brun ne puisse réagir et suça légèrement ses lèvres à la place.

Seulement, lorsque la langue de l'argenté s'aventura de nouveau près de la sienne, il oublia tout ; où il était, avec qui il était, et il ne pensa même plus aux vikings autour de lui qui les dévisageaient sûrement. Il se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de son ami, et répondit pleinement au baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, Jack se décolla de lui et posa son front contre le sien.

— Ça, c'est embrasser, lui sourit-il tendrement.

A peine eut il finit de souffler cela qu'Harold se décolla précipitamment et inspecta la salle rapidement, ses traits soudainement déformés par l'angoisse. Lorsqu'il trouva finalement Astrid en train de se disputer gentiment avec Rustik, le visage pas le moins de monde marqué par un quelconque choc, il se détendit et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en laissant retomber sa tête au creux du cou de Jack.

— Préviens-moi, la prochaine fois que tu tentes quelque chose dans ce goût-là, souffla-t-il. Si Astrid me voyait en train d'emballer un garçon...

— C'est quoi le problème ? le coupa brusquement Jack. Que je sois un garçon, ou qu'Astrid voit _notre défi_ ?

— Le problème, c'est que je me marie d'ici quelques jours.

Les yeux de Jack brillèrent étrangement, et il resserra doucement son étreinte.

OoO

Les jours suivants, les deux garçons se firent de plus en plus distants. Harold était beaucoup occupé par Astrid qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, s'investissait vraiment dans les préparatifs du mariage. S'il n'avait pas osé la questionner à propos de ça, il s'était, en revanche, interrogé à propos du temps que prenait la préparation.

— Fils, tu es le futur chef ! lui avait intelligemment indiqué son père, qui agissait en vrai beau-père poule depuis quelques jours. Ta cérémonie doit être parfaite ! Digne des Haddock !

Ça n'avait pas beaucoup éclairé Harold, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi organiser un repas et construire un plan de table (que les vikings ne suivraient absolument pas, de toute façon) devait prendre des jours.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Astrid exigeait sa présence, et Jack préférait ne pas venir, de peur "d'étouffer dans cette ambiance morbide". Il était ensuite parti faire un tour de Berk dans les airs sous l'oeil blasé de son ami.

Un tapotement sur son épaule le fit sursauter, et Harold retourna brusquement à la réalité. Il caressa ensuite légèrement le museau de Krokmou, qui avait attiré son attention.

— Je sais, mon grand. Toi aussi tu aimerais aller voler.

La bête gémit doucement pour approuver, et se mit à battre gentiment de la queue. Harold sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, alors Krokmou attira une nouvelle fois son attention en poussant son bras de la tête.

— Krokmou, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas, lui dit le brun avec espièglerie. Je me marie demain, je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. Et puis, il fait nuit.

Le dragon souffla bruyamment pour manifesta son mécontentement sous le rire d'Harold.

— Très bien, je suppose que j'ai droit à une dernière soirée, moi aussi.

Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis et s'avança au milieu du village, Krokmou flanqué à ses côtés, les pupilles dilatées. Il s'installa sur sa selle lorsqu'il entendit un bruit mat derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas avec ta dulcinée ? demanda Jack en s'approchant.

— Je me réserve cette soirée-là, répondit-il vaguement en esquissant un geste de la main.

Jack hocha la tête et commença à s'élever lentement du sol.

— Attends ! lui cria Harold avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop. Viens avec moi. C'est ton défi.

Jack eut l'air interloqué.

— Quoi, c'est tout ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

— Sans ton bâton.

La surprise se mua brusquement en choc.

— Pardon ? Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas voler sans mon bâton !

— C'est tout l'intérêt. Ce soir, tu voles sur le dos de Krokmou.

Jack soupira, s'apprêta à protester, mais, face au regard de défi de son ami, il abandonna et laissa tomber son bâton sur la place — il le récupèrerait plus tard ; de toute façon, personne ne sortait, à cette heure — et enfourcha le dos de Krokmou prudemment. Lorsqu'il sentit le dragon remuer légèrement sous lui, il crocheta ses bras autour de la taille d'Harold. Et puis, doucement, les ailes se déployèrent et ils s'envolèrent.

C'était vraiment étrange de voler à dos de dragon, décréta Jack une fois qu'ils furent haut dans la nuit étoilée. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus tenté l'expérience. Il se sentait beaucoup moins libre, et, surtout, avait l'impression de ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle. Or, Jack était une personne qui avait tendance à beaucoup apprécier contrôler les situations.

Et puis, sans son bâton, il se sentait à nu. Si il tombait, il n'aurait rien pour lui permettre de s'envoler.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harold se pencher vers l'avant pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Krokmou, puis le brun décolla ses bras de son torse et se retourna prudemment. Il s'installa à califourchon à l'envers sur sa selle, face à Jack.

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Jack regarda le vide sous eux et lui lança un regard paniqué.

— Magnifiquement bien, railla-t-il.

Harold ricana et lui prit les poignets.

— Ça va aller, je te tiens.

Jack hocha la tête, pas convaincu pour autant, puis son regard se posa sur leurs mains. C'était étrange, de savoir qu'Harold allait se marier, demain. Dans sa tête, ça allait changer radicalement leur relation. Et ça, il ne le voulait vraiment pas ; leur amitié était bien trop importante pour lui.

— Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, comme ça, nota-t-il afin d'engager la conversation. Depuis...

— Depuis Snoggletog, reprit Harold. Mais, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu rester avec moi alors que je me faisais martyriser par Astrid.

— Martyriser, rien que ça ?

Harold acquiesça.

— Rien que ça. C'est long de préparer le "mariage du fils du chef" !

Il avait imité la voix de son père en disant cela, et ils se retrouvèrent à rire comme des bossus tous les deux sur le dos de Krokmou.

— Tu es prêt, pour demain ? l'interrogea Jack.

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois. Je suis un peu perdu, depuis quelques jours.

— Evidemment. Tu vas épouser une blonde colérique qui à toujours une arme planquée sur elle. J'aurais peur aussi, à ta place.

Harold lui sourit.

— Astrid n'est pas violente avec les gens qu'elle aime.

— Dit-il fièrement alors qu'il s'est fait pourchasser après lui avoir teint les cheveux en noir.

— Hé ! riposta-t-il en lui tirant la langue dans une attitude très puérile. A qui la faute ?

Jack ricana, et passa la main sur les écailles du dos de Krokmou, qui sembla ronronner de contentement. Il faisait doux, cette nuit là. Contrairement à certaines nuits, le vent ne leur fouettait pas durement le visage.

— Tu n'es pas en reste, j'ai aussi dû souffrir, par ta faute. Dois-je te rappeler l'épisode de Snoggletog ?

— Tu plaisantes ? Au final, tu as bien plus jubilé que moi.

Et Jack explosa de rire, parce que c'était vrai. Il se mit à penser à cette soirée, il y a une semaine à peine, qu'il avait passé collé, au sens propre, à son ami. Il pensa à ses joues rouges, joliment embarrassées, et son petit air faussement indigné.

Jack avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Harold, qui paraissait lui aussi perdu dans ses réflexions. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux, avant que le brun ne se décide à prendre la parole.

— Je suppose qu'on va devoir arrêter tout ça... Les défis, je veux dire. Je vais bientôt me marier et devenir chef. Je ne...

Sa phrase fut noyée sous les lèvres de Jack, qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Harold ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, et n'esquissa pas un geste, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une langue le caresser gentiment. Il se recula.

— Jack... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? souffla-t-il.

L'albinos, le front collé contre le sien, se contenta de fermer les yeux et de secouer presque imperceptiblement la tête, un vent frais lui fouettant doucement le visage.

— J'en avais envie. S'il te plait...

La respiration d'Harold se fit un peu plus saccadée, mais il ne répondit rien. Jack en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et, cette fois-ci, il se laissa faire, et finit même par remuer doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami.

OoO

Harold passa la main sur son épaule pour la énième fois depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il la fit courir sur la cape qu'il portait sur ses épaules. C'était son père qui la lui avait donnée pour l'occasion, et il était très fier qu'il la porte. Harold l'avait deviné à la vue de son torse bombé et de son sourire étincelant.

Et, aussi, parce qu'il le lui avait dit en quittant la pièce.

— Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

— Où voudrais-tu que je sois ? C'est mon mariage, je te rappelle.

Il entendit pouffer derrière lui, et on s'affala comme une masse sur le semblant de fauteuil installé dans un coin.

— Anxieux ?

— Qui, moi ? Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

Harold se retourna pour voir Jack, les jambes passées sur l'accoudoir, faisant semblant de contempler ses ongles avec intérêt.

— Quoi ? l'interrogea le brun.

L'argenté stoppa net son activité des plus passionnantes et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il finit par se lever, et, arrivé à sa hauteur, il réajusta sa cape.

— Ça va bien se passer, tu sais, lui dit-il.

Harold eut l'étrange impression qu'il cherchait plus à se convaincre lui-même en disant cela, mais il hocha la tête.

— Je sais.

Et Jack s'avança vers ses lèvres.

— Jack, le stoppa Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Un dernière fois, s'il te plait, souffla-t-il. Une toute dernière.

Alors Harold se laissa faire. Puis Jack se détacha et se mit à rire.

— A dix minutes de ton mariage, je... constata-t-il.

— Chuuuuut.

Et, cette fois-ci, ce fût lui qui se pencha sur son ami. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Jack, qu'il sentait sourire contre ses lèvres, encerclait sa taille. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore longtemps avant de se séparer, et Harold souffla.

— Tu es anxieux, remarqua Jack.

Le brun s'apprêta à protester vivement avant de se rappeler qu'effectivement, il l'était. Il soupira.

— Oui, confirma-t-il. Ça se pourrait bien.

— Evidemment que tu l'es. Tu vas épouser...

— Une blonde colérique qui a toujours une arme planquée sur elle, je sais, tu me l'as déjà faite, sourit Harold.

Jack ne lui rendit pas son sourire, et se contenta de le fixer sérieusement pendant quelques secondes. Harold, quant à lui, était perdu. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire... Il se perdit lui aussi dans les méandres de son esprit, et se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines. La voix de Jack s'éleva alors, le faisant brusquement sursauter.

— Ne le fais pas.

Harold se tourna vers lui

— Pardon ?

— Ne l'épouse pas. Je te mets au défi de dire non.

Harold écarquilla les yeux et sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Etrangement, la première pensée qu'il eut fût que Jack brisait la troisième règle... Puis il secoua violemment la tête, des millions de pensées commençant à tournoyer dangereusement autour de lui. L'albinos allait beaucoup trop loin. Il s'écarta de lui.

— Ça ne va pas ? Je ne vais pas sacrifier mon mariage pour un jeu, siffla-t-il, sentant lentement la colère l'envahir.

Jack ouvrait la bouche au moment où Varek passa la tête par la porte de la pièce.

— Harold, il faut y aller, annonça-t-il. Tout le monde t'attend.

Varek ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour l'engager à sortir, et le brun le suivit, après un dernier regard colérique adressé à Jack.

Celui-ci resta seul quelques instants, avant de finalement secouer la tête et sortir à son tour. Le mariage d'Harold se déroulait à ciel ouvert, au centre du village. Tout avait soigneusement été décoré par le village pour la cérémonie, et tout le monde avait revêtu ses plus beaux vêtements.

Jack se fraya un chemin parmi la foule pour aller prendre place à côté de l'autel, en tant que garçon d'honneur. Il n'y avait pas de demoiselle d'honneur à ses côtés, Astrid ayant décidé de choisir Kognedur. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, Harold s'était contenté de sourire et d'acquiescer. Il savait que ce mariage était important pour Astrid, et il était prêt à satisfaire tous les désirs de la femme qu'il aimait.

En revanche, Krokmou se dressait fièrement près de lui, le torse bombé et la tête relevée. Jack pouffa un peu en l'apercevant.

Lorsque l'on se tut et que la foule se sépara en deux, tout le monde retint son souffle, puis les femmes poussèrent des "oh !" de ravissement lorsqu'Harold apparut.

Il remonta lentement l'allée centrale, et lorsqu'il aperçut Jack, sourire aux lèvres, posté bien droit près de l'autel, des millions de pensées envahirent brusquement son esprit. Elles tournoyaient brusquement autour de lui, s'immisçaient sournoisement dans sa tête, et il se sentit flancher un instant. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et recommença sa marche lente sous les exclamations de joie de la foule.

Il parvint finalement à l'autel, et se posta à côté de Jack, sans le regarder. Mais ses regards lui brûlaient la nuque.

Et puis, ce fût au tour d'Astrid d'arriver. Lorsqu'on l'aperçue, ce fut une explosion de cris d'ébahissement. La jeune fille était resplendissante dans une robe blanche qui trainait gracieusement dans la neige, sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas abandonné son éternelle natte, mais l'avait troquée contre une autre qui semblait tout aussi horriblement compliquée, mais qui rendait le tout sublime. La blonde affichait un sourire que peu de gens avaient vu jusque là, et semblait rayonner. Elle était superbe. Harold sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer en la voyant s'avancer vers lui. Un sourire heureux se peint doucement sur son visage, mais il fut bien vite balayé par les paroles de Jack qui continuaient de bourdonner autour de lui.

Astrid continuait de remonter lentement l'allée, et Harold se força à plaquer un sourire sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente nettement son garçon d'honneur se pencher vers lui.

— Dis non, lui souffla-t-il, suppliant.

Harold tressaillit, puis secoua la tête furieusement.

— Jack, siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Sa future femme se posta finalement près de lui et lui sourit doucement. Harold la contempla quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son père, qui allait célébrer leur union. Le chef souriait, le torse bombé.

— Ce n'est pas le premier mariage que je célèbre, entama-t-il, la voix marquée par la fierté. En revanche, c'est la première fois que nous allons assister à l'union de mon fils...

Lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots, sa voix était chargée d'émotion, et la foule rit doucement. Le cœur d'Harold, inexplicablement, se serra à ses paroles. Il se tourna vers la foule et la scruta nerveusement. Gueulfor se tenait au premier rang, un mouchoir dans la main. Gothi, l'ancienne du village, se tenait à ses côtés mais l'ignorait royalement, se contentant de fixer la scène avec joie. Rustick esquissa un geste rageur de la main lorsque Kranedur lui fit remarquer que ses larmes le faisaient ressembler à une fillette.

— L'amour est la plus grande force, poursuivit Stoïck, et c'est ce sentiment qui anime les cœurs que je vais lier aujourd'hui.

Lier... Le mot se rajouta à la liste de ceux qui tourmentaient Harold, et il se remit à penser aux paroles de Jack.

_Je te mets au défi de dire non..._

— L'amour est un sentiment bien mystérieux, que l'on ne peut décrire avec des mots. Mais il reflète bien des choses : tendresse, joie, partage, confiance, fidélité...

Confiance ? Fidélité ? Pouvait-il encore en parler alors qu'il avait embrassé passionnément Jack i peine quelques minutes ?

— Vous avez écouté la parole des Dieux, qui révèle la grandeur de l'amour et du mariage. Vous allez vous engagez l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ?

Harold resta figé, sans comprendre ce que disait son père, et ce fut lorsque son témoin lui donna un coup dans les côtes qu'il se reprit et bredouilla un "Oui" hésitant. Pour reprendre contenance, il noua ses doigts autour de ceux de sa future femme.

_Ne l'épouse pas..._

— Vous allez vous promettre fidélité. Est-ce pour toute votre vie ?

— Oui, sourit Astrid. Pour toute notre vie.

Cette fois-ci, Harold se sentit vaciller.

— Dis non..., souffla-t-Jack derrière lui.

Harold secoua la tête et il entendit Krokmou pousser un petit ronronnement interrogateur à ses côtés.

— Oui, annonça-t-il enfin alors qu'Astrid et son père le fixaient, suspicieux.

Il entendit quelqu'un se moucher violemment derrière lui, et supposa que c'était Gueulfor. Puis, une armée de "Chuuut !" plût sur le perturbateur.

— Dans le foyer que vous allez fonder, acceptez-vous la responsabilité d'époux et de parents ?

— Oui.

Ils avaient répondu tous les deux, cette fois-ci, et Astrid lui envoya un sourire ravi. Si seulement elle savait à quoi il était en train de penser ! Il ferma les yeux, et, soudainement, ce ne fût plus les doigts fins de la blonde qu'il sentit autour des siens, mais une main plus large, plus forte...

— Dis non... Viens avec moi...

Harold ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se forçant de ne pas tressaillir. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur son père, mais cette fois-ci, des images se rajoutèrent aux mots, et il perdit bien vite le fil de ce que racontait le chef.

— Et maintenant, les alliances.

Ce fut le petit Gustave qui approcha, deux alliances faites par Gueulfor posées soigneusement sur un petit coussin rembourré de plumes. Il en passa une à Harold qui s'en saisit d'une main tremblante, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux bleus d'Astrid. Des dizaines d'émotions déferlaient en lui, si bien qu'il se sentit encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— Harold Horrendous Haddock III, s'exclama Stoïck, le torse plus bombé que jamais, voulez-vous...

— Dis non...

La voix de Jack recouvrit celle du viking, sa voix prenant des accents implorants.

— ... de lui restez fidèle, dans le bonheur...

Des images de leurs baisers lui revinrent brusquement en tête, et son cœur se serra.

— ... pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?

Harolod se sentit manquer d'air et son souffle se faire court. Tous ses sentiments envers Jack serrèrent son cœur, et il se tourna vers Astrid.

— S'il te plait, intervint Jack à voix basse, suppliants. Harold...

C'en fût trop pour Harold, qui vacilla une nouvelle fois. Jack dût poser doucement ses mains sur son dos pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

— Harold...

— Harold ? s'enquit son père, inquiet.

Le brun se mit à haleter, et ferma les yeux, les images et les mots continuant de tourbillonner rageusement autour de lui. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule alors qu'il sentait ses mains se crisper sur ses vêtements. Et puis sa raison vola en morceau. Il sentit ses lèvres trembler un instant, et adressa des excuses silencieuses à Astrid pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

— Non, je... Pardon... Pardon, Astrid...

Il vit les yeux de la blonde s'écarquiller, une expression incrédule sur le visage, et ses lèvres prononcer son prénom sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'entendre.

— Non, désolé... Défi relevé...

Les murmures de la foule se muèrent en cris horrifiés. Même Krokmou poussa un cri étranglé tandis que Stoïck semblait s'être décroché la mâchoire. Harold se sentait mal, et cette impression se renforça alors qu'il prenait conscience des conséquences de son acte, et du mal qu'il faisait, qu'il leur faisait, à tous. Sa gorge se serrait à lui faire mal, mais un sentiment de joie intense se déferla également en lui, inexplicablement. Cependant, il fut bien vite masqué par le malaise qui s'emparait de lui.

Il n'eut pas la force de regarder Astrid dans les yeux et il se recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à buter contre le corps de Jack qui referma fermement un bras sur sa taille. Il l'entendit souffler quelque chose contre son oreille, mais ne le comprit pas. La peau écailleuse du museau de Krokmou ondula sous sa main.

Et puis, sous les yeux d'Astrid qui avait perdu toute couleur, Jack leva sa main au niveau de ses propres lèvres et souffla doucement dans sa paume. Aussitôt, une myriade de flocons en jaillit et envahit l'espace. Ils tourbillonnèrent autour des vikings, noyèrent le village, empêchant quiconque de voir quoi que ce soit.

— Défi accompli, Harold, annonça-t-il doucement.

Et la phrase se répercuta dans tous les esprits, sans que personne ne puisse dire d'où elle venait, puis, finalement, la tempête se calma.

Là où se tenaient Jack, Harold et Krokmou auparavant, il n'y avait plus que quelques flocons qui tombaient doucement sur l'herbe blanche.

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em>Joyeuses fêtes ! <em>


End file.
